Delena Drabbles 6
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a new set of drabbles before December comes and the christmas stories take over. enjoy the new smutty moments of our favorite couple!


_a/n: it's been a while since I posted a set of drabbles, so I figured it was time for a new one. I'm kinda having a lazy day-thanks to the excuse of antibiotics, but I'm sure I will pay for it tomorrow and be super busy. Hope you all appreciate the postings and enjoy this new set! As always I look forward to finding out which ones you are most excited for! Happy Reading_

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21 (for reminding me to post a new set! *hugs*)_

_Strip_

Elena couldn't believe what she was doing. She knew she had lost and that it was her punishment to strip for him, but she hadn't actually thought that Damon would make her go through with it. Halloween had been two months ago, and she'd desperately wished that he would simply forget about her end of the bargain. But of course, he hadn't- so here she was standing before him feeling altogether foolish and self conscious all at once. The only thing that kept her from running and hiding back in the bathroom was the expectant, excited look in his eyes. He wanted this, and if there was one weakness she had since becoming Damon Salvatore's girl, it was that she could not resist giving him what would make him happy.

_Poker_

"Poker?" Elena looked at Damon through narrowed eyes. "You want to be play poker with me?"

"Not just any poker." He said and continued to shuffle the cards, his fingers moving quickly, inhumanly over the smooth surfaces. "This is going to be a lot more serious kind of game, we're going to risk a lot more than some silly amount of coins or clothing."

"Oh?" Elena could feel her heart slowly beating her way up into her throat. "And what kind of game is that?"

"Winner takes all." He smirked and set the deck between them. "If you win, I stop; with all innuedo's and the eye thing and the sexy teasing. If I win, you give me one shot to make you mine."

_Bet_

I was never really a betting kind of girl. I like to weigh my options, repeatedly. I like to plan out every possible outcome, the consequences for that outcome and chose the one that will do the least harm to the least number of people. That was before the Salvatore brothers came into my life. Now, I don't really think before I plan. I do what I have to in order to protect those that I love, even if it means risking my own life. Being surrounded by vampires hasn't exactly given me a death wish, it's only made me more stubborn to save everyone else from it. Then, Damon Salvatore somehow weaseled his way into my good graces with those charming good looks, dangerously sexy voice and intoxicating eyes, and I bet the ultimate thing of all on him; my heart.

_Lips_

Damon had kissed a fair amount of women in his lifetime, and a fair amount was the polite watered down way of saying a whole hell of a lot. He'd gotten the pleasure of kissing teenage school girls in the fifties, then years later his good looks and smooth ego would get him into the arms of those girls teenage hippy daughters, only to be followed by the big haired eighties girls that everyone loved to hate. Being the eternal stud was almost a full time job for Damon at one point, and while some may call him the poster child of a perfect man-whore, he like to look at it as being an entrepreneur of woman.

_Blood_

Damon licked the tip of his fangs as he pulled back from the wound he'd punctured in Elena's neck She writhed underneath him in pleasure, thankfully not afraid of him or effected by the pain. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time and he thrust himself into her just a little harder, desperate to hear her cry out his name again. "More Damon." She mumbled and clung to him, her nails leaving small crescent marks in his biceps as she held on. He agreed with her sentiment and bent to taste her again, making sure his fangs sank back into the original holes. She gasped and bucked up against him, searching for the release to set her free.

"You taste incredible." He managed out, lapping at the two thin trails of blood down her shoulder.

_Rush_

Damon rolled over once Elena climbed in bed and shut off the light. He could feel the warmth vibrating through her body as she waited expectantly for him to make the first move. She considered getting into bed with him to be her move, which left the ball in his court. He sighed, breathing goosebumps onto her skin as he reached under the blanket to touch her. He found her body completely bare and relished in the feel of her soft skin. "Always in a rush." He teased, gently tickling her ribs. "Just for once I'd like to undress you."

"Maybe next time." She smiled and rolled toward him. "For now, just give me what I want."

_Jeans_

Damon was sure he had never been more appreciative of an article of clothing than jeans. He'd been born into a world where woman wore layers and layers of skirts and the only way to tell if she had a nice ass or great legs was to get her naked first. That had gone on until the 20's when skirts got a little shorter, but alas still no ass hugging clothes to show off more of the wondrous curves that made up the female body. Hello to the sixties, and bell bottoms, and then the tight suits of the eighties business woman. He loved it all, as he loved all women, but seeing Elena in a pair of jeans that hugged her just right compared to nothing he'd ever seen before.

He almost considered ordering her to never wear a skirt again just so he could continue to stare at her ass all day, but dammit if skirts didn't make for easier access. This truly was a conundrum that he would have to figure out one day.

_Warmth_

Elena had always expected Damon to be cold when he held her, but she was always mesmerized to find that he was warm. A simple touch or the occasional hug set her body on fire, and she just didn't know what she was going to do about it. His eyes did the same thing to her, they always had no matter how evil he had seemed in the beginning. From the first moment they had met, everything about him had sent warmth through her. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to share a bed with him and be joined to his body in the most intimate way possible. She was fairly certain she would just burst into flames on contact.

But it was definitely a risk worth taking.

_Skin_

Elena sighed as Damon's hands smoothed down the valley between her breasts, his touch light on her skin. She could feel the tingles running through her body as if she'd been shocked, and as his hand moved lower she trembled beneath him. It was all she could do not to whimper in the moment, but his free hand clamped over her mouth muffled any sounds that slipped out on their own accord. The adrenaline and excitement from being bad sent all her senses on high as he sucked and nibbled on her neck. The sounds of the party just a few doors down burst a little louder for a minute, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Damon's hand slid lower and she found herself gasping for hair as his fingers sneaked down quickly and then up under dress. "This is dangerous." She gasped when he released her mouth to hold himself up against the wall. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"It was your idea." He reminded her, teasing her through the lace panties she'd worn for him.

_Bubbles_

Damon stood at the door, leaning against the jam with his arms crossed. Normally, the stance would mean annoyance, but as a sweet smile twisted his lips up, anyone watching could have seen how happy he was. Elena turned around in the bathtub to face him, the bubbles hiding the good bits of her body from his view. Her hair was piled on top of her head to stay dry, but a few strands had escaped to frame her face and stick to her damp neck. She looked absolutely edible and he found himself unable to resist stepping forward to get a better look. She splashed around a little, capturing some of the bubbles in her hands and blew them towards him.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"If you want it to be." She teased and leaned back in the tub. "I'm sure there's enough room in here for both of us."

_a/n: I hope you all loved these! I have SO much fun writing these and shaping future stories. I think this will be the last post from me tonight, but I'm sure I will be back tomorrow with a new chapter for 'road trip' and hopefully a new one shot! Any new requests ( or old ones I haven't filled yet)? Thanks everyone!_


End file.
